


Doors that Were Previously Closed

by Lunargypsy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander almost grows fond of Thomas, Angst, Character Growth, Gen, Jefferson grows fond of Alexander on accident, Sad, body switch, dies, dunno, everyone may or may not be screwing, slightly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunargypsy/pseuds/Lunargypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear this was supposed to be funny, but then shit got real and-I'm so sorry I had an idea and it just progressed from there. This is for my husband (you knwo who you are) love you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doors that Were Previously Closed

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was supposed to be funny, but then shit got real and-I'm so sorry I had an idea and it just progressed from there. This is for my husband (you knwo who you are) love you.

Hamilton blinked awake and stared at...the ceiling. Was he in a bed? Did he even go to bed last night? Eliza may have tugged him to his room as he was half asleep. He sighed and tossed an arm over his eyes. If he could just sleep for one more minute...whoah. His arm was huge! Had all that writing increased his muscle mass or something. he pulled away his arms and examined his hand. Which wasn’t his hand. It was darker, a dark caramel color. he blinked frowned and sat up. His head lurched forward and thick, dark curls bounced into view before disappearing. he let out a strangled cry in a voice that wasn’t hs and fell out of a bed. That wasn’t his. onto expensive chinese carpets that weren’t his.  
He let out a panicked squeak and back away, long toned legs that DEFINITELY weren’t his pushing him back until his bare back (he never slept without clothing on!) was pushed against a wall. he sat panting, hugging (not) his legs to (not) his chest.   
“What is happening?” he whimpered and screamed. That wasn't his voice! He knew that-that wasn’t his voice! He screamed again then slapped his hand over his mouth. AH! He drew his hand back then felt his face. That scruff! He would never let his carefully tailored goatee be compromised by the scruff along his cheeks. he whimpered and retched slightly.   
“Sir? Sir are you okay?” came a voice he yelped and covered her chest in fear. A very pretty black girl was standing in the doorway in a blue and white dress and corset. She had an apron around her waist and she was-She backed away. “Sorry sir.” She said softly, eyes downcast. Alexander realized his face was twisted in disgust.   
“No no-He slapped a hand over his mouth as the woman looked at him in evident worry. Alexander cleared his throat. “That is, I’m not upset. Miss-”  
“Sally. Sir.” She sounded so confused. She wasn’t half as confused as Alexander was. “Breakfast is ready sir, did you want it in your room, or on the porch, today?” she asked politely, one eyebrow quirked in worry.   
“Uh-uh. No no. i-uh. Sally.” Alexander frowned at his own voice. “Uh. Sally Can I ask you...what do i look like?” Sally stared at him.   
“Sir?”  
“Please?” Hamilton said, a note of pleading in his voice.   
“You look like the picture of Virginia excellence sir.” Sally said as if rehearsed, then she leaned away, a look of fear on her face, “Is-is that not what you expected sir?” She said in evident fear.  
“What-what-I-I wasn’t expecting it. But that’s fine that’s okay.” He said one hand extended to her in a calming way. but she flinched back, taking two fast steps before falsing herself to stop. Alexander froze. He was getting a bad feeling about this. He stood up, making sure he was wearing underwear, and tugged a blanket off the bed, wrapping it around his shoulders. “Sally. Are you my slave?” he asked gently. Sally lowered her head.   
“Yes sir. Of course sir.” she held very still, as if expecting an act of harsh rebuke or something worse...  
“Not anymore.” He said. Sally looke dup, eyes wide.   
“Sir?”  
“No. Don’t call me that. You’re freed. completely. Forever. I’ll put it in writing. If you insist on staying on, You’ll be receiving pay, as a servant or worker, not as a slave. Ever.” he said and tears filled Sally’s eyes.   
“Please don’t joke like that sir.” she said, halfway to a sob.   
“I’m not!” Alexander exclaimed. He looked around and spotted a desk. He jogged over, dropping into a seat and grabbing a quill and a scrap of paper. He scribbled out a notice of Sally’s freedom, her and all her relatives. His eye found a signature on another piece of paper and he copied it quickly not really reading what it said. He turned, the blanket slipping from his shoulders. “Here Sally. You’re free. Forever.” He said. Sally read the paper, tears in her eyes and then looked up at him  
“Oh Thomas!” she sobbed out and threw her arms around his neck.   
“Thomas?” said Alexander in surprise.   
“Thank you, thank you! You always said you would and now you have and-oh Thomas, darlin’!” she pulled back and placed a warm heavy kiss on his lips. Alexander pulled back, pushing her slightly. She didn’t even balk. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell the kids! They’ll be so excited, oh goodness, thank you Thomas, thank you!” And she ran from the room crying and calling out names. Alexander stood in place.   
“Thomas?” he said in slight confusion. Then it hit him. A mirror. He needed a mirror! He ran to one on the other side of the room and took in wild curly hair all over the place, brown eyes surrounded by toned skin, a familiar face over an oddly attractive upper body. What What WHAT   
“AM I THOMAS FUCKING JEFFERSON?!”

~

Thomas was having a very long morning. First he wakes up with his face stuck to paper on a desk, ink staining his oddly small and ink stained hands. He has a woman he’s never met telling him to come downstairs because Angelica is here and Thomas has a sinking feeling he knows which Angelica that is. He’s convinced this is all a very bad dream, especially when he’s in this god awful green coat and breeches and then he looks like ALEXANDER FREAKING HAMILTON!?? This was all too much but no matter how many times he smacked himself in the face, pinched his arm and jabbed his hand with the quill bit, he can’t wake up. So he goes downstairs.   
“ANGELICA!”  
“Eliza!”  
“The Schuyler sisters.” says Alexander in Alexander’s voice and he wrinkles his nose. Angelica looks at him and OH SHIT He wants to run! Last time he saw this girl, he had a headache for two days. But she had a smile on and she was crossing to him, and she hugged him.   
“Alexander.” she sighed into his ear and Thomas hugged her back. He had nothing to say.   
“Hi.”  
“It’s good to see your face.” She said pulling back and holding his shoulders gently, almsot intimately.  
“Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family.” Eliza beamed at him pointedly and Angelica gave him an incredulous look. Well she had a point. But Alexander would NEVER admit ANYONE was right when he was wrong.   
“Angelica tell-” he scrambled for words. “-My wife, John Adams doesn’t have a real job anyway.” That sounded like Hamilton. So he had to fend off their pleading for another minute or so, passing it off as needing to get his plan through congress. That did sound like Hamilton, right? They left and Thomas went back upstairs, looking over his features in confusion. he wasn’t actually Hamilton, was he? Only one way to be sure.   
Leaving the house he made for town and stopped outside Burr’s workplace. he knocked. Burr opened the door looking peeved, then his face dropped into tired resignation.   
“Alexander? What?” h said.   
“Aaron I need your help.” He said pushing in and closing the door.   
“Alexander what-”  
“Shh.” Thomas snapped, drawing the curtains and turning to Burr. Who was panicked and uneasy.  
“Alexander what is the meaning of this-this intrusion-”  
“I’m not Hamilton. I’m Jefferson.” Thomas said. Aaron stared back.  
“What?”  
“I woke up in Hamilton’s body this morning, I can only think he’s in my body at Monticello. tell me I’m no inane, Aaron.” Thomas said and Aaron was looking at him like he might be.  
“Alexander, my dear friend, I think you’re working too much Go home, get some rest, I’ll send for a doctor, I’m sure-”  
“Hah!” Thomas said pointing at Aaron who froze. “Got you Burr. ha ha, got you!” burr raised an eyebrow. “Just playing with you Burr. Like you said. Overworking, just playing a little prank. ha, bye.” And Thomas fled. He panicked, what the hell? What the HELL? He had to get to his body, to Hamilton! he knew he was behind this! trying to get his plan througH! OH! He had to get to Monticello.   
~  
Alexander sat nervously across from madison, a friend he used to think, who was sitting here complaining about him to Jefferson, as if it was a regular thing.   
“I know we’re on vacation, but honestly this whole mess is his fault! And to think I used to trust him! We were friends. then he turns around and insults me-US in front of the whole cabinet.” Madison blustered, hands waving.   
“Yeah. Jerk.” Alexander said.   
“Precisely! He’s so arrogant! GOD!” he flopped into a seat. Alexander had never seen this side of Madison. It had always been a professional association. Not this friendly intimate, Saturday evening call from Madison. He had only been for an hour, the two eating breakfast in a sunlit room surrounded by glass walls. “We have to come up with a strong plan to counter his. Thomas, come on think with me here.” Madison said and Jefferson opened his mouth. Then snapped it shut in shock.   
“Thomas?” It was Sally! Madison turned in surprise. “I wanted to thank you one last time. So much. Thank you.” And she smiled at Alexander who smiled nervously back and she swept off, looking as if nothing could stop her. Which was true.   
“What was that?” Madison said with a laugh.   
“Uh-uh-”  
“Letting her call you Thomas? I thought you got off on the ‘sir’ thing?” madison said with a knowing grin.   
“UH-” the bell rang. “OH LOOK I’LL GET IT.” and Alexander jumped up and ran to the door. “Hello! Welcome to monticello!” he said yanking open the door then froze.   
“YOU!” he shouted at the exact same time His body did, pointing one finger furiously at him.   
“What the damn hell are you thinking, Hamilton!” Shouted Alexander’s body.   
“Jefferson!” Snarled Alexander. “Me, this is you! You fucking Virginian’s and your black magic!”  
“Don’t throw slanders of witchcraft at me, boy, I will tear you apart!” Snarled back Thomas in Alexander’s body.   
“I’d like to see you try!” shouted Alexander.   
“Thomas what the hell-Hamilton?” Madison said and they both froze, looking at him in shock. “What are you doing in Virginia?” Madison as suddenly closed off, composed, completely uninterested. The two exchanged a look. nd or once they agreed on something.  
“James, we need to talk.” Thomas said.   
~  
James sat with his fingers trembled before his lips, eyes skipping between Hamilton and Jefferson who sat on opposite ends of the couch. He was having a hard time believing it, but based on just watching them, their physicality, the way they talked, all of it...it was hard not to believe. he knew Thomas would never agree to something like this. neither would Alexander. This whole thing made the events of his tense visit with Thomas more understandable. how he didn’t immediately steer the conversation towards abusing Alexander, how he hadn’t complained about Government control. He just sat there as if he had never met James...  
“Okay. Thomas.” he looked a Alexander and the deseration, the pleading in his eyes, that was all Thomas. he knew that look. “What was the last thing you did last night?”  
“Took a bath, went to bed. I-I read a little-no. I had a letter I read a letter from someone...I-I can’t remember what it was about.” he frowned.   
“Wait, me too.” Alexander said, eyes wide. Oh yes, very Alexander. “It was rough handed, like written by a child, the words...they didn’t make sense, it all rhymed. Like a poem or-”  
“Or a spell.” james said and they both looked at him. “You’ve both been cursed. The question is by who and how to fix it.  
“What do we do? I cannot run around as Hamilton all summer!” said Thomas in a panic.  
“yeah, me neither. I am not staying in Virginia.” Alexander said in disgust.  
“HEY!” Snapped Thomas and James sighed.   
“We need help. Someone who can handle you two better than me.”  
“What like who?” Snorted Alexander.   
~  
“Oh. Hello Gentlemen.” George Washington said, taking in the three boys on his porch.  
“Your excellency, there’s a-complication. Can you help us?” Madison said and George blinked.   
“Come in.” and they walked in. Hamilton seemed off. Bolder than usual, he stood up as straight as possible, chin up as f in defiance, and he didn’t so much as glance at George. Jefferson, on the other hand, wiped his feet carefully and smiled nervously at George before shuffling in, shoulders hunched slightly and head down, as if hiding from eyes. Madison simply seemed exhausted. After he had poured them all a glass of whiskey George sat down, eyes on the three man on his couch, all sitting anxiously.   
“So, how can I be of help?” he asked and Jefferson opened his mouth to speak but Madison raised a hand to silence him. George raised an eyebrow. madison took a paper from his jacket and shook it out, reading aloud.  
“Enemies in combat, nothing to doubt that, they’ll always disagree, no chance of a treaty, wear his shoes, do as he do, understand and comprehend, his is yours, yours is his. Open doors and close schisms.” Madison read and shiver ran up Jefferson and Hamilton’s bodies. They exchanged uncomfortable looks. “Both Hamilton and Jefferson received these letters last night and something very inconvenient occurred today. They’ve switched bodies sir.” Madison said and the men in question nodde. George looked at them all, storms gathering on his brow.   
“Alright boys. I know I put up with a lot, but coming to my home. Coming here and making me play along with some childish game to a stupid nursery rhyme is simply rude. I’ll see all of you at the next meeting.”  
“But-” Hamilton said in shock.  
“Drop it, Son. Get out.” he said and rose, turning his back starting to leave.   
“Call me son one more time!” Shouted a voice and George froze in his tracks. he turned. Jefferson was on his feet, fists shaking.  
“What?” George said as Hamilton and Madison watched in surprise. Jeferson let out an explosive breath, closed his eyes and started talking.   
“John should have shot him in the mouth, that would have shut him up. Charles Lee, Thomas Conway,these men take your name and they rake it through the mud. I don’t have your name, I don’t have your titles, I don’t have your land, but if you give me a command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war. I’m more than willing to die for this country.” Jefferson burst out in a stunted rush of words. Madison and Hamilton gaped. George gaped. Tears were in Jefferson’s eyes. “We fought. Right before you sent me back to Eliza. Because she was pregnant with philip and she hadn’t told me. She todl you and you sent me home. Sir. I am Alexander.” He said one hand on his chest, the ther out to the side, and-God he looked so like Hamilton just then.   
“I-I don’t know how you think I’m supposed to-”  
“You told me after that very first cabinet meeting that if I didn’t get my debt plan through then they-” he gestured at Madison and Hamilton, “would ask for my removal. You told me to figure out. ‘An order from my commander’. Sir, please, you have to believe me.” Jefferson begged and...George hesitated and glanced at the man who should have been Hamilton on the couch.   
“It’s true sir.” He rose up then frowned, craning his neck back slightly to look up at eorge, as if he expected himself to be taller. “I’m Thomas and he’s Alexander, and we’re all in a huge mess.” He said. his tone certainly sounded like Thomas.  
“Say-for a second-that I believe you. What am I supposed to do?” George said and Madison stood.   
“Advice. Sir please, how are we supposed to handle this. If they suddenly switch ideals then people will suspect, they’ll get curious, confused. Sir, please. What do we do?”All three looked desperate and scared and Washington sighed.   
“Cut off social interaction. Work. Just work. Don’t socialize, try and keep a low head and avoid suspicion. Don’t get involved in any messes. Think you can do that boys?” he asked. They all nodded. “Good. Then I’ll see all of you, back in New York, later. Please. Out?” he said and Madison and Hamilton (who was actually Jefferson?) left. George caught Jefferson's (Hamilton?) arm and he stopped, looking at him in conusion. “Alexander?”  
“Sir?” Jefferson’s voice said, but it was Alexander in there.   
“Try not to destroy Jefferson’s reputation? He’ll just get angry. Can you do that for me, son?” he said and Alexander nodded, Jefferson’s curls flying all over. “Good. now get on back to Monticello. And remember. Be nice.”  
~  
“I was being nice. A decent human being!” shouted Alexander and Jefferson. The man was gaping in Alexander’s body, looking outraged.   
“You freed, MY slaves?” he said and Alexander suddenly realized how ridiculous he soudned when he got upset.   
“They shouldn’t have been yours in the first place! All men are created equal Thomas! Not just you!” The carriage pulled to a stop. Alexander climbed out and stormed inside. What was worng with freeing Sally anyway. She had kids! They deserved to know Their mother was free. Besides, Alexander had freed their father too! Now they were all free! Alexander really didn’t understand the complexity of the siutation.  
~  
“Arrogant, loud mouthed, immigrant, whoreson!” snarled Thomas in Hamilton’s skin and Madison watched him as the carriage trundled towards New York.   
“Thomas, don’t do anything stupid. Remember, Alexander still didn’t understand what was happening. He was acting on his beliefs.   
“Yeah, well now I’m short staffed.” space Thomas.   
“One woman, what’s the hurt? besides, she still works for you, you just have to pay her now.” Madison said and thomas gave him a look.   
“I’ll get Hamilton back for this, just you wait. Just you wait...”  
~  
When Alexander walked into the offices the next time he was needed on staff, he sat at Thomas’s station, working diligently with hs head down. As much a sit detested him, he had to think like Jefferson, doing his work how he would do it. Jefferson was at Alexander’s station, working with his head down. Suddenly one of the other staff workers paused in front of Alexander.   
“Marquis? Is that you? When did you get back from France?” Said the man and Alexander blinked in confusion. What? OH! He had put his hair into a ponytail because t was impossible to work with.   
“What-uh no. It’s me. thomas.” he pulled out the ribbon and his curls bounced up.  
“Oh! Oh sorry, jefferson. You looked a bit like old Lafayette for a second there. Uh-sorry to disturb you.” the guy shrugged and left and Alexander looked over at Jefferson who gave him a hard look. He moved over under the pretense of sharing a paper.   
“Leave your hair out, I never wear it back.” Jefferson hissed.   
“It’s impossible to write thougH!” hissed Alexander. “It’s all over and I keep having to push it back I just-oh!” Alexander was struck with an epiphany as Jefferson blushed in Alexander’s body. “Oh. My. God. That’s why you’re always tossing your hair around. Flicking it and twirling it and-oh god, you have no idea how to handle your hair, do you?” grinned Alexander and Jefferson galred, the blush quite denying the intensity of the stare.   
“Shut up.”  
“that’s it isn’t it, Thomas.” Giggled Alexander and-oh wow his laugh with Thomas’s voice was actually really sexy-what the fuck was that thought?   
“Shut up.” huffed Jefferson and stormed back to his desk. Alexander was snickering for the rest of the day.   
~  
A few days later Alexander was arguing in the hall with Madison about the debt plan.   
“Alexander, you cannot suddenly agree with the debt plan, people would start asking questions!”  
“Maybe Jefferson finally saw sense and came to his senses.” Spat Alexander.   
“You are Hamilton’s stubbornness and Thomas’s pouty face all wrapped into one.” snapped Madison and Alexander arched a brow. Now Madison was blushing. What was with these Virginians and blushing? Washington never blushed. Except that one time Lafayette planted a huge ass kiss on his cheek, but that wasn’t-  
“Madison! Jefferson!” said a voice and they both turned. Jefferson in Alexander’ body rushed towards them, eyes wild. “Uh-we need to switch back bodies now. Like now. This now. today. As soon as possible.”  
“Look I’m eager for it too, but we can’t exactly just switch back.” Said Alexander in a humph.   
“No, Hamilton I-I did something...bad.” he looked completely destroyed.  
“What? what did you say or do or write-Jefferson so help me if you wrecked my debt plan-”  
“No-no. it’s. personal. very personal.” And a shiver shook Alexander down to his bones.   
~  
Alexander arranged food, he arranged a list of things to discuss. he made sure that Thomas would be far enough away from him so he didn’t choke him. Madison arrived first, looking drained and done with everything. Then Jefferson arrived and Alexander just wanted to kill him. They ate. They talked. And argued. A lot. And then it was Alexander and Jefferson screaming into one another’s faces.   
“YOU FREED MY SLAVE! THAT WAS MY PROPERTY! YOU HAD NO RIGHT-”  
“You slept with another woman.” hissed Alexander in a deadly quiet voice and Thomas fell silent. “You slept with some hussie. Betrayed my wife, my perfect, amazing wife, and you want to hold human rights against me? You have ruined me. Forever. I will never have a chance at presidency. I will be siphoning my money into a side account forever. You have ruined my life, thomas Jefferson. Do not lecture me on the rights of Sally Hemings.” Silence.   
“What do you want?” Said Jefferson in a rough voice.   
“The banks. In new York. You can have your damned Capitol in Virginia.” Alexander snarled.   
“OKay. what else.”  
~  
Thomas woke up at his desk. he blinked coughed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Oh! He ran across his room to a mirror. YES. He was him! He was good old Thomas Jefferson and-He stared at his reflection and his gut tightened. Oh god. Hamilton. He rushed in changing from a sleeping shirt he didn’t ever remember owning into his best suit and rushing into work. Hamilton was at his station already, writing furiously, as if making up for lost time.   
“hamilton.” Thomas said in relief. He looked up, face impassive. “Thank god, am I right? like-”  
“Don’t speak to me.” Hamilton said in a deadly quiet voice. Thomas’s breath stops for a second. “We’re not friends. I have to explain to a woman I have never met that I have guilt or what you did. I have to lie to my wife everyday for the rest of my life.” Hamilton was crying, big tears rolling down his face.  
“Alexander I didn’t-”  
“Don’t...just don’t.”  
~  
“Mr. Vice President. Mr. Madison. Senator Burr. What is this?” Alexander said coldly as he stepped into the room. Madison looked at Thomas one more time to make sure, yes this is what they were doing.   
“We have the checks, the stubbs from separate accounts...” Thomas started. Slowly the panic rose in Alexander’s eyes. Burr had no idea. They hadn’t told him. Thomas willed Alexander just to take this excuse. this perfect excuse he cooked up for him. Dammit Alexander, just take this excuse-  
“If I can prove that I never broke the law do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?” Alexander said in a tight voice. Dammit. And then he handed over the letter and Burr read it and he was mortified and Hamilton was lying through his teeth, telling them everything Thomas had done. Every detail and MAdison was starting to panic and Alexander was crying and Burr was shocked. And all the while Alexander was glaring at Thomas. These weren’t his sins. they were Thomas’s and he was reminding them of them.   
“The people won’t know what we know.” Madison said and Thomas nodded. He was promising. I won’t tell Eliza. no one will ever tell Eliza. i promise Alexander. I-  
“Alexander, rumors only grow. And we both know what we know.” Burr shrugged and glided out after Thomas and Madison. As soon as they were behind closed doors, Thomas shoved Burr against a wall, eyes wild, a snarl on his lips.   
“the fuck is your problem?” he growled.   
“Wha-”  
“Don’t you know Alexander at all? he’s going to do something dumb. He’ll ruin himself to protect this nation! He’s willing to die to protect this country and now he thinks you’ll ruin him! What is your issue, you jealous, vindictive, impartial, cruel, manipulatice-”  
“Thomas, thomas stop!” madison wa spulling him off Burr.   
“You have no idea what you’ve done!” roared Thomas at Burr who sharnk under the fury of the vice President. “No idea...”  
~  
“Have you seen this shit!” howled Thomas in anguish. “That damn idiot went and ruined himself! That damn idiot! That-fucking-” he screamed into his pillow as James and Sally stood in the doorway.   
“He’s been like this for hours.” Sally whispered to James who nodded. “I’m-I’m worried about him, Mr. Madison. Is there anything you can do?”  
“No, Sally. No there isn’t.” James sighed, rubbing his brow in fatigue. “You know who I worry about?”  
“Whom?” Sally asked. Oh so she was studying.  
“Mrs. Eliza Hamilton.”  
“Oh, Lord.”  
~  
Alexander sat in his study, tired, sleepless, helpless, hopeless, broken. Everything was gone. And It was Jefferson’s damn fault. All of it. he’d get him back. he’d get him back...  
~  
Here was his chance. He could so easily ruin Jefferson right now. With a single paper he could destroy Jeferson at once. he would never be president. All it would take is a vote for Aaron. His pen hesitated though. Hadn’t this whole horror show been because he placed his country before his own life. Revenge was nothing if his country was on the line...Oh god. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.  
“Jefferson has my vote.” Dammit, damn him! Why couldn’t Aaron just have a damn opinion, stand for something, DO something! It would be so easy t let Jefferson lose. He could stay silent, but when had he ever...how could he...this beautiful masterpiece of a country he had helped craft. When could he ever...He had to do this. Jefferson at least wouldn’t sit in the office for four years twiddling his thumbs. Damn his own patriotism!  
~  
Thomas was scribbling at a paper endlessly. Being President was hard, damn it! He was writing, just writing. He was turning into Alexander, jeez! The thought brought a smile to his face. he really did need to thank Alexander. Thank him and apologize. Yes. that was right he had to-a knock at the door.  
“Yea?” he called. A messenger entered, tears on his face.   
“Sir, Alexander Hamilton’s been shot.” Thomas’s heart stopped.


End file.
